


Everyone Has a Shitty Ex Story

by ScarSacrifices



Series: Peter and his Lesbians [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter Hale, Pre-Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices
Summary: Stiles and Peter are out on the town when Stiles bumps into his shitty ex boyfriend Jackson and Peter must intervene(this is part of a series however it can be read as a stand alone from other parts)





	Everyone Has a Shitty Ex Story

**Author's Note:**

> in this AU Jackson is never apart of the pack and never even learns about the supernatural, the Kanima did happen but it was with someone else the pack didn't personally know.

Stiles rounded the corner to see Peter, in a three piece suit, impatiently by the door. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Stiles squeaked pulling the laces on his shoes tighter. He stood for a moment and looked Peter up and down. In an all black three piece suit that probably cost more then his kidney, tailored impeccably to the man's physique. Stiles’ attempt at looking good with a simple black button p and jeans looked pathetic.

 

“Stop smelling like that you look amazing dear heart.” the man stated.

 

“Thank you Peter”

 

They linked arms and walked out of Peter’s opulent apartment.

  
  


~

  
  


Dinner had been amazing, like usual and Stiles had tried something amazing adn way to fancy to pronounce. They had decided to walk around town a bit more as they haven’t been able to get out the house often enough because of Stiles’ had a major project due in one of his classed.

 

They had stopped next to a antique shop as Stiles was made to wait outside. He was oscillating between angry birds, tumblr, and his instagram when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

 

Stiles turned adn in all his glory stood Jackson, who, to his chagrin, haven't changed a bit since high school. 

 

“Stiles! Funny seeing you here isn’t it?” Jackson asked, annoyingly smug smirk still firmly set into his stupidly perfect face. With it came a rush of memories that Stiles would’ve preferred had kept buried and not under the watchful eye of the one and only Jackson Whittemore.

 

“Hey Jax.” he cringed as the old nickname rolled off his tongue without his permission and causing Jackson’s smirk to grow.

 

“I wasn’t aware you had moved to the city?” he asked. 

 

“Yeah well as much as I love Beacon Hills college awaited here in New York.” he gave a half hearted smile.

 

Jackson moved in closer and Stiles took a step back. This movie was repeated over and over like a dance they couldn’t escape no matter how much Stiles wanted too until his back hit the wall and he was properly caged in by the boy he used to know so well.

 

“You know sometimes I still remember our good times. Don’t you?” he asked, voice drenched in suggestiveness that made his skin crawl.

 

“Jackson it was fun in highschool but we’re adults now. You were in the closet and I was a desperate loser, what's done is done.”

 

“Oh we were more then that weren’t we?” his hand slid onto the younger boys waist.

 

Stiles gripped his wrist, “Jackson  don’t. I have a boyfriend.”

 

“I don’t see him, besides no one can give you what I gave you. Not to mention what I took away.”

 

“Jackson no.”

 

“Come on Stiles, you always played hard to get, that was part of the game wasn’t it?”

 

Stiles was about to do something dangerous (like blast him with untested magic) when someone appeared out of nowhere and wretched the stronger boy off of him.

 

Stiles looked up and saw Peter, looking perfectly composed but Stiles could see the fury lurked underneath perfectly held muscles.

 

“What the fuck?” Jackson choked out before finding his footing.

 

“Stiles was this guy bothering you?” Peter asked, sugar lacing his voice.

 

“Um, Peterm this is Jackson. My ex-boyfriend from high school.” 

 

Peter turned sharp eyes to where Jackson was glaring uselessly at the werewolf. “Yeah and who the fuck are you?” Jackson gritted out.

 

“His boyfriend.”

 

Jackson looked Peter up and down, “you always did have a thing for the rich sugar daddy didn’t you Stiles?” Jackson looked right in Peter’s eyes and smirked, “does he call you daddy? He called me daddy.”

 

Peter turned and handed the bag he was holding to Stiles and turned back to Jackson before promptly punching his lights out. Jackson crumbled like a deflated balloon and Stiles gaped while Peter just wiped his knuckle of his suit coat, took the bag and Stiles’ arm and stepped over the man's unconscious body. 

 

“I suppose we should be getting home shouldn’t we?” he asked. Stiles nodded dumbly and followed along.

  
  


It wasn’t till they were inside Peter’s fancy penthouse when Peter had broken the silence that had fallen after the encounter. “Who was that guy to you?”

 

Stiles unlaced his shoes and looked anywhere but Peter, “I told you, my ex-boyfriend.”

 

“You would’ve killed him the second he put his hands on you. I could smell you dear heart, you smelled scared, why?” the man tilted Stiles’ head up gently until amber eyes met striking blue.

 

“Everyone has a shitty ex story. He was mine.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me but I would appreciate it.”

 

Stiles sighed and patted the seat next to him. Peter sat down and faced him, listening intently. “Jackson was the biggest thing highschool had ever seen right after Lydia. Rich, hot, and the best lacrosse playing Beacon hills had until Scott got bit. He was also horribly in the closet.”

 

Stiles took a deep breath and cleared his throat, “I was the loser bisexual who couldn’t get a date. Jackson wanted a fuck and for some reason I had convinced myself that he loved me. He was my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first lover. He took my virginity and took everything I had to give and more. I was exploring and we eventually dipped into BDSM, it was something I was into and he seemed to like it too. It worked for us, most of the time.”

 

Peter took Stiles’ hand and squeezed.

 

“Okay, now the shitty part! He would routinely ignore my safe words, drive me way to far and provide no after care afterwards. It took me too long to realize that it had eventually stopped being BDSM and started being abused.”

 

Stiles looked up and saw that Peter’s eyes were red, a low growl emitted from deep in his throat. “Its okay zombie wolf, I’m over it, mostly, like I said, everyone has a shitty ex story.”

 

“I should’ve killed him,” the man gritted out.

 

“Hey, hey.” the wolf didn’t stop. Stiles grabbed his face and made him meet his eyes, “hey it's okay. I’m here now, I’ve got you to protect me. Big bad wolf ready to scare any nasties away right? I’m okay.”

 

Peter looked at him and the color slowly bled from the wolf's eyes until they were back to being brilliant blue. 

 

“What was in that bag you had?” Stiles asked hoping to change the subject.

 

Peter retrieved the bag and procured a thick, old looking book. “It’s a book about sparks, there's only 7 of them in the world, 3 in america. It was going to be a birthday present but-”

 

Stiles threw his arms around Peter and squeezed. “Thank you,” he breathed into the wolfs ear. 

 

Peter smiled into his hair.

 

Stiles let go and laughed, “you’re the best fake boyfriend ever! Seriously, thank you for pretending to be my boyfriend to get Jackson to back off.”

 

Peter smiled and the boy did not catch the sadness behind them, “yeah, pretend.”

 

“I would ask if you wanted to watch a movie but I really, really wanna devour that book- like yesterday.”

 

Peter laughed, a sound made only for those closest to him, go-” he nodded his head towards the study, “-I’ll even let you sit in my big comfy chair.”

 

Stiles squealed (it was a manly squeal shut up) kissed Peter on the cheek and dashed off with his book clutched safely to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this series and understand that while I don't get a chance to write a lot when I do upload I love it. I am impatient so Stiles and Peter will most like offically get together in 3 to 4 more parts


End file.
